leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Perth, the Grower
Abilities modified physical damage and their attack speed is capped at 1.5 instead of 2.5. |targeting='This' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The modified damage interacts with crits as normal, dealing damage without an Infinity Edge, and with one. * It would take 188 unit kills to equal the range of the shortest ranged champion's range. ** 457 to equal the highest natural range in the game ** 1088 to equal the longest range in the game. }} When Perth kills a unit, they gain a 20 health shield, which stacks infinitely, and is tripled from large minions, large and epic monsters, and champions. |description2 = Upon cast, Perth's attack timer is reset and deals bonus physical damage on their next attack. Additionally, for the next 4 seconds, this ability can be cast at no additional cost, but their attacks deal less damage and do not apply other on-hit effects each additional time this ability is cast before they attack naturally. |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |range= |costtype = mana |targeting='This' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * The additional on-hit damage can both crit and apply lifesteal, and is affected by the damage reduction from the ability. * The damage reductions stacks each attack, with the third attack after a natural attack dealing 0.25% damage, the fourth 0.0125% damage, and so on, at level 1. }} Perth gains separate physical damage and magic damage shields for the next four seconds. While both shields hold, their attacks deal modified physical damage. While the physical damage shield holds, their attacks heal them for half of the remaining magic damage shield. While the magic damage shield holds, their attacks deal bonus on-hit magic damage equal to one third of the remaining physical damage shield. |leveling = % maximum health)}} | % maximum health)}} }} |cost= |costtype=mana |range = |cooldown = 8 after either shield breaks or the effect ends |targeting='This' is an ability. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=will block damage. |cc= |cleansing= |additional= }} Every third basic attack against the same target, Perth aims for the enemy's head, using some mana to crowd control them for 1 second and convert a portion of the damage dealt to true damage. The counter is reset if he switches targets. The crowd control starts fully as a stun, then every consecutive time this affects a target, the stun duration is halved and replaced with a 70% slow that decays to 30% over the duration. |leveling = % |range = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='This' is an ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the crowd control. |additional= }} Perth's next attack's range is doubled, where he jumps behind his target, knocking them back from his new position by half his normal range at a speed of 600, and knocking up all other nearby enemies for 0.75 seconds, dealing bonus damage to his affected units. |cooldown = |leveling = |range= |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='This' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knock up and the damage. |additional= }} Deg Notes * Names are hard * When making this, I mainly had the passive and a build of Muramana + Titanic + tank in mind. ** The scalings were specifically tuned to equal 60 (or as close as possible without odd percents) at level 1, which is his level 1 base AD. *** Though, this causes his attacks to deal 13(.0875) more damage than his base AD at level 18 without items. * Enemies constantly attacked by them have 3.29 - 1 second between each E proc, based on their attack speed. ** Though, without bonus AS from runes, masteries, or items, this becomes 3.29 - 2 seconds. Changelog V0.1 * Created Category:Custom champions